


WHISKERS (SHOWKI)

by ShizukaHaneul



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kihyun - Freeform, M/M, Monsta_X, Showki, monstax, shownu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHaneul/pseuds/ShizukaHaneul
Summary: Kihyun and Shownu are dating secretly and Kihyun insists on adopting a kitten together.





	WHISKERS (SHOWKI)

Both of them were left alone at the dorm after an exhausting fan sign. Shownu was having a shower determined not to leave the house that night. Some minutes later, he appeared in the kitchen with a naughty smile and his cute glasses on.

“It smells incredible.” He approached Kihyun and peaked at what he was cooking over his shoulder. “Is all this only for us? I think you prepared too much.”

“You always say that but then there are no leftovers. Taste this for me, please.” He approached a small piece of “karaage” chicken to Shownu’s mouth and waited for his verdict. “More salt?”

“No, it’s perfect like this.”

Shownu noticed that Kihyun was almost done with the cooking so he opened one of the drawers and took two sets of chopsticks to start setting the table.

“It was so fun when Jooheon brought the kittens to the fansign. Yoshi and Gucci are very cute, aren’t they?” His voice raised slightly at that the end of the sentence trying to sound cuter. Shownu, who knew his boyfriend better than anyone else raised his eyebrows for a second but kept a straight face.

“Aha… Really cute.” When he was done setting the table, he approached Kihyun and back hugged him wrapping his arms around his waist. “Why do you ask?”

Kihyun gave a start and felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“They’ll be back soon…” He said turning off the stove and looking at the entrance door.

“I know…” Shownu was always surprisingly brave and cheeky but he only showed that side of him to Kihyun. “Then, what? Why do you ask?”

“I want one…” Kihyun admitted caressing Shownu’s hands that were laying over his flat stomach. “I know we can’t, but I want it anyway.”

He sighed and let his head rest over Shownu’s shoulder who was giving small pecks over his soft hair.

“The company told us not to fill the dorm with pets and Jooheon just brought two more. If we bring another one now…”

“I know…” Kihyun softly replied and just turned his body to hug his boyfriend. He tiptoed for a couple of seconds before Shownu wrapped his arms around him again to hold his body next to his.

“Maybe in the future, ok?” Shownu’s voice sounded surprisingly husky while whispering on his boyfriend’s ears. He even approached closer to leave a small bite on his earlobe.

Kihyun felt a delicious shiver running down his spine and pushed him laughing. He always felt so powerless against Shownu's charms.

“When!?” He demanded while raising his voice and stepped back trying to escape from Shownu’s hugs.

Shownu moved fast trapping Kihyun again while trying to contain his laughter. He left a small kiss over his lips and pressed their fronts together.

“We will when we move to live together”

Kihyun's heart skipped a beat and looked at Shownu with a gleam of love in his eyes.

“Fool” Once again he was feeling weak and childish because of the actions of that man. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Here's some links that might be interesting for you.  
> My website: https://haneulshizuka.wixsite.com/website  
> My fanfic Repository: https://haneulshizuka.wixsite.com/website/pagina-en-blanco  
> My AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHaneul/pseuds/ShizukaHaneul  
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/ShizukaHaneul
> 
> Have a lovely day. 
> 
> Shizuka Haneul


End file.
